The Phantom Twins
by MysteryGirl2015
Summary: Basically the series rewritten but with Dani as Danny's twin. Join the 4 friends as they fight ghosts and try to survive high school. (Read and Review!)
1. Episode 1: First Transformation

Dani's personality a bit. Oh and I might not make a Phantom Planet episode. I will make my episodes after that and I might insert my own episodes in the seasons 1-3.

In my profile you will see a link to Dani's new look(just scroll to the way bottom)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

"C'mon lets go! This will be awesome" Danny said pulling Dani all the way to the portal.

"Maybe our parents will catch us then ground us blahblahblah" Dani ranted

"I'm inside?!" Dani said shocked

Danny looked around curiously while pushing the on button, Sparks appeared before the portal turned on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the twins screamed in pain

"Dani! Danny!" Tucker and Sam screamed

Suddenly the portal spat a white haired boy with a black and white jumpsuit (that looks like he's gonna faint) and a white haired girl with a black and white jumpsuit (that fainted).

"Huh what?" Danny said while looking at his supposed to be black glove instead its white

"Who a-are you ghosts wh-what have you done to our friends?!"Sam asked trying to look brave but failed

"And-and do not dare kill us w-we're not afraid to use uhhhh this!" Tucker said holding a Fenton thermos

"Guys what are you talking about? It's me Danny." Danny said getting closer

"Danny that's you? If you really are Danny what food do you hate?" Sam asked

"Tooaaaasst. Danny and I hate toast." Dani answered waking up

"Then then-" Sam pointed at the twins

"We're ghosts! Ohmygosh we're ghosts!" Dani screamed

Suddenly blue rings appeared on their waists. One went up one went down. Then they looked like how they looked before Danny pushed the on button.

"What the?!"


	2. Extra Episode : Words from a twin sister

I altered Dani's personality a bit. Oh and I might not make a Phantom Planet episode. I will make my episodes after that and I might insert my own episodes in the seasons 1-3.

In my profile you will see a link to Dani's new look(just scroll to the way bottom)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

Episode Extra: Words from a twin sister

Sam and Tucker had to go home because of curfew even though they wanted to stay. Jazz is at the library still checking out books. The twins ran to their bedroom(they share one room).

The room was divided to half. The left side was just messy while the right side was really clean. The left was a darker shade of blue while the right had a lighter one. The messy bed and cabinet was leaned against the left wall and the fixed cabinet and bed are leaned against the right wall.

The twins are both lying on their room unable to sleep. They started to not think of private thoughts because they just discovered about their phsycic connection.

"Crud. I should've followed your advice. Look at us now." Danny said in regret

_'Got that right.' _Said a girl voice in his head

"But what's done is done. Plus, isn't this awesome? You could get your revenge on Dash." Dani said

_"While I could stalk on Kwan." _Dani thought

"If we could control it."

_"And ewww"_ Danny thought

"Danny." Dani said a way when a mother scolds her child

"Okay, okay." Danny said, annoyed

Dani walked towards Danny and held his shoulders.

"Look, what's important is we are alive. If we're unlucky Sam and Tucker would've got our corpses." Dani said

"But how long will we live? I mean mom and dad hate- no that's an understatement, despise ghosts!" Danny asked when Dani let go off his shoulders

"Don't be a worry wart. Okay no offense to mom and dad but dad is stupid and mom never suspects her children unless dad does." Dani said rolling her eyes

"Gee thanks..." Danny said, starting to lighten up

_"You're starting to sound like Jazz."_ Danny unintentionally thought

"What?!"

"Just kidding! Just kidding! Ah!" Danny said before he turned invisible

A male "whew" was heard.

Then Dani started to phase through the ground.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Dani suddenly felt two invisible arms helping her get up.

"Thanks."

Danny regained visibility when he spoke.

"Your welco-AHHHH!" Danny was supposed to say 'your welcome' when Dani tackled him to the ground, tickling his sides.

"That's for calling me 'starting to sound like Jazz'!"

"Hahahahahaha!Stop!Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Please review!


	3. Mystery Meat, Part 1

Sorry for not updating for so long guys. To make it up to you, I made a 2000+ word chapter. This is a first! Before, I only make 1,000+ chapters!

Guys I forgot to tell you that I altered Dani's personality a and I might not make a Phantom Planet episode. I will make my episodes after that and I might insert my own episodes in the seasons 1-3. Dani may be a little too...angry in this chapter.

You can see Dani's new look by checking out my profile. Make sure to check the bottom part of my profile to see the picture.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

Episode: Mystery Meat

_A month later..._

_Dani wore a blue shirt with blue cloth covering her arms. She also had red pants and a blue version of Danny's shoes. Dani is also wearing a ponytail._

"So Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts" Jack asked

"Actually Dad..I wanna be an astronaut." Danny said weakly

"Errr...I'll go with Danny there Dad." Dani chimed in

"I'm sorry Mr. Fenton I was into ghosts, but they are so mainstream now. Kinda like cellphones" Sam answered

"Waste these looks on all these charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal." Tucker said as he folded his arms

_'Sheesh. Like he's so handsome. No girls go out with him.' _Dani thought

_'Agree' _Danny thought-replied

The twins suddenly giggled then Sam and Tucker looked at them like they grew two heads

The twins never told anybody about their telepathic connection. Not even their friends.

Dani glared at Danny then...

'_Hey! Next time knock into our subconscious door!_' Dani thought-screamed

'_It's your fault for not locking the door.'_ Danny muttered-thought

Then the mental argument started...

"Where's Sam and Tuck?" Dani asked

"Mmmmph!"

The twins looked behind them, and transformed they beated up the ghosts that held their friends. Then Sam and Tucker fell to their seats,shivering and the ecto-puses went back to the Ghost Zone while Dani and Danny transformed to human then went back to their seats, panting. Just before Jack turned back.

"Oh look at you kids, you're so excited you can't speak...So I'll just keep on speaking."

* * *

In a normal day in the Fenton household...

Danny kept eating his cereal when his spoon fell from his left hand. When he looked at his hand, it turned intangible. He quickly hid his left hand under the table when Dani looked at him.

_'Power problems?_' Dani thought-asked

_'Yeah. You're lucky you don't have those problems anymore.'_ Danny answered-thought calmly

_'I don't have them?! Look under the table!' _Dani screamed-thought angrily while her eyes turned ectoplasmic green

_'Calm down sis! There are other people at the house._' Danny reminded-thought

Danny looked under the table to see that Dani only had one leg. When he sat up again Dani mouthed "sorry bro". Then he realized the subconscious doors were closed.

_'Dani is probably thinking about Kwan again. Seriously, what does she see in that guy?'_ Danny thought

"Just calm down next time sis." Danny whispered

Dani nodded.

"Just a few more days, then it's done." Maddie said holding a a grey box thingy that has satellites

"It's done?!-Jack grabbed the grey box thingy that has satellites-The Fenton Tracker is done!" Jack announced holding the Fenton Tracker

"This baby uses satellites to track ghosts." Jack said

"It uses what to track what?" The twins said in unison

Danny's left hand gained tangibility while Dani's right leg gained visibility.

"Ghosts ahead." The Fenton Tracker spoke

The twins got out of their seats then took few steps backward. While their parents a few steps forward. The twins stepped backward until they leaned against the wall. While their parents got closer.

"You've got to be an idiot to not see the ghosts ahead." The mechanical voice said

Danny lost tangibility and started sinking then Dani pulled him out.

"What?! That can't be right..." Jack said looking at the Fenton Tracker

"Uh actually...mom, dad we need to tell you something." Danny spoke up

"That's not all you need- Jazz stood from her seat and went to the twins- you need guidance and parents who can provide them."

"I know sweetie that we do does not make sense sometimes but your just-" Maddie spoke

"Sixteen, physically but mentally I'm an adult. C'mon Danny, Dani I'll drive you to school."

The Fenton siblings went to Jazz's car when Maddie said,

"That's weird, Jazz never drives the twins to school."

"It only means one thing, that's not Jazz, that's a ghost! Danny, Dani that's a trap!" Jack screamed

Jack ran outside then Maddie followed him.

* * *

The lunch bell rung, Sam, Danny, Dani and Tucker are going to the cafeteria.

"I think we should tell them." Danny said while he and his friends are using the stairs.

"Why? They don't listen! And worse they don't understand! WHY CANT THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!" Sam screamed, reaching the 1/2 floor

"Uh Sam I'm talking about our powers, our problems." Danny said

Dani gritted her teeth.

"Oh right..." Sam said,embarrassed by the sudden outburst

"It's over a month since we got our powers but we still barely have control and if someone catches us we'll go to geek to freak around here!" Danny shouted not noticing that him and Dani are phasing through the floor.

"Kinda like what you're doing now?"

"Ah!"

Sam pulled Danny while Tucker pulled Dani.

"Thanks guys." Danny said while wiping sweat away from his forehead

Unnoticed by the group, Dani balled her fists. The group continued to walk up when Danny spoke again.

"If Dad can make something that accidentally made me half ghost, why can't he make something that makes me full human again?!" Danny said angrily when they reached the 2nd floor

Finally, Dani could not take it anymore.

"Well shut up! Stop whining like a baby! Do you think it'll do us something good? If you haven't opened that stupid portal in the first place-" Dani screamed in anger. Sure that she said that they should not worry, but she thought that in a month they could control their powers.

"I still remember what you said about not worrying, looks like you can't follow your advice? 'Don't worry blahblahblah'"

The twins were so caught up in their fight that they haven't notice that Danny went intangible through a vending machine. After that Sam went in front of them and spoke.

"Stop it! Okay, you are different, different is good. Look at me, I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian." Sam said

"A what?" Tucker and Dani asked

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it."

Now that the 4 friends stopped walking Tucker spoke.

"Who cares what she says? 2 words. Meat. Cornassiuer.-then Tucker sniffed Dani and Danny- Last night, you two had sloppy joes."

"Impressive."

"Meat heightens the senses. My 14 year streak of meat makes my senses very strong." Tucker boasted

"And it's about to end..." Sam said

"Huh?" Tucker, Danny and Dani asked

"The school finally agreed with me for a different cafeteria menu."

"You did what?

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fenton Lab...

A ghost who looks like an old lunch lady came out of the ghost portal

"Somebody changed the menu..." Then the lunch lady flew out of the house.

Just in front of the portal the Fenton couple are working on something

"Maybe this is not such a good idea.." Maddie said

"Yes it is! When Jazz gets home we'll suck the ghost out of her." Jack exclaimed

"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we hurt her?" Maddie said in a concerned tone

"The Fenton Extractor does not hurt humans- Jack said holding a high-tech looking vacuum with the letter "F" on it.-" unless it gets in your hair."

Then Jack turned on the Fenton Extractor then it sucked Jack's hair.

"Arrrggggghhhhh! See?"

* * *

The cafeteria lady placed a sandwich with grass on top on Danny's tray.

"Grass on a bun?" Danny asked

"Please tell me there is something else..." Dani said

"What have you done?" Tucker said

"There is actually something else, except for this sandwich you can have "Mud Pies" fresh from topsoil." Sam answered Dani's question ignoring Tucker.

Dani is not the smartest one in science but she knows that topsoil means mud.

"I think I'll have that one Miss." Dani said pointing to the sandwich with grass, while looking at the mud pies with disgust.

After the friends all got the "grass-on-a-bun" sandwich, Sam immediately took a bite. After that she turned green.

Meanwhile as Dani was her last customer (for now) the cafeteria lady excused herself for a moment than went out of the cafeteria to eat a burger. Then the Lunch Lady ghost sneaked in to look for the meat menu, instead she saw an "Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian" menu.

"Sam are you okay? You look sick...you are actually turning green." Dani asked

"Green..the color of nature..." Sam said then she ducked under the table to throw up.

"I am so not eating that thing." The twins said, pushing the plates away

Sam sat up then wiped her mouth then Lancer showed up.

"Thank you Ms. Manson for this welcome experiment in this cafeteria.- while Sam was smiling proudly while Lancer stepped on something- Oh disgusting, is this...vomit? Mr. Fenton or Ms. Fenton or Mr. Foley when you puke, go to the comfort room. Detention. To the three of you."

Then Tucker sniffed Lancer.

"Meat." Tucker said while smelling Lancer.

"No, the rumors about the all-steak buffet is not true. Anyway...uh...detention lifted." Lancer said looking nervous.

When Lancer was out of earshot, Tucker spoke.

"Yeah thanks for making us eat _garbage_ Sam" Tucker said angrily

"It's not garbage it's recyclable, organic matter!" Sam shot back

"It's garbage." Tucker,Dani and Danny said in unison

Then blue wisps escaped the twins' mouth.

"Guys, we've got a problem." Danny said

Then out of nowhere a Mud Pie was thrown in to Danny's back part of the head.

"FENTON!" Dash screamed

"Make that two for Danny, and still one for me." Dani said

"I ordered three mud pies and guess what? They gave me three mud pies. _Mud. From the ground_! And all because of your girlfriend!"

And for some reason all the people in the cafeteria stood up watched Dash and Danny.

"I'm not his/her girlfriend/boyfriend!" Sam and Danny said at the same time

Then Dash pulled Danny's shirt.

"After high-school it's all downhill for me. And how am I supposed to enjoy my glory days if I'm eating mud?!" Dash screamed angrily

Dash threw Danny on a nearby table.

"Eat of it." Dash ordered

Danny closed his eyes when he was about to eat one mud pie when a wisp came out of his mouth again. Then he saw that a old ghost lady was in the kitchen.

Danny panicked, he did not know what to do then suddenly Dani screamed.

"GARBAGE FIGHT!" Dani screamed

Dani threw threw the nearest so-called food she could reach (which was a grass-on-a-bun). Everyone followed her lead. Dani and Tucker ducked under a table. Danny ducked too but under a different table

"It's not garbage it's-" Sam screamed then she was suddenly pulled by Dani. Dani knocked on Danny's subconscious door which he immediately opened.

_"Hello? Danny there?_" Dani asked telepathically

"_Yeah, so let's sneak into the kitchen. I saw that the ghost is there"_ Danny answered

_"Oh. Well see you at the kitchen door_." Dani answered telepathically while she,Tucker and Sam are sneaking their way out of the crowd by crawling.

Danny sneaked out of the crowd by crawling then Dash screamed.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS FENTON! EVEN YOUR TWIN SISTER!" Dash screamed, furious, very, very, very furious.

"Great, I'm still his favorite. Worse, I got Dani involved." Danny said before crawling again.

Danny reached the kitchen door where Sam, Tucker an Dani have been waiting.

"C'mon lets peek." Dani whispered

Danny, Tucker and Dani peeked through the door and saw a old fat lady wearing the uniform of the cafeteria lady.

"She shouldn't be so bad, she kinda looks like my grandmother." Tucker whispered, going in.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" The twins asked, getting in with Sam.

"Hello children, today's lunch should be meatloaf. But I don't see the meatloaf. Did somebody change the menu?" The Lunch Lady asked nicely

"She did." Tucker said pointing to Sam

The mood of the kitchen changed from calm to dangerous. The Lunch Lady's hair became flames, and she looked absolutely angry.

"You changed the menu?! The menu has been the same for fifty years!" The Lunch Lady screamed

"Get behind us!" Dani screamed

When they got behind the twins, Sam suddenly spoke.

"Wow, I feel safe." Sam said sarcstically

"I'm going ghost!" The twins said in unison. Tucker immediately went to the left corner of the kitchen while Sam went to the right.

Two white rings came from the twins' waists, one went up, then one went down. The twins' hair became white and their eyes became acid green. Their everyday clothes became white and black jumpsuits.

* * *

Please review!


	4. IM SO SORRY

Im out of the fandom guys, Im never going to update this. Im sorry if you enjoyed this and looked forward for an update. Maybe I will, but dont expect anything.


End file.
